


The Stall

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> One hundred words about lovers in a bathroom stall.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stall

Title: The Stall  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: duh. OTP! H/D  
Warning: Night club bathroom. Enough said. ;)  
Drabble: 100 words  
Summary: **One hundred words about lovers in a bathroom stall.**  
Gift: for [](http://girlsigh.livejournal.com/profile)[**girlsigh**](http://girlsigh.livejournal.com/)!

###  HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETIE!

 

  


The Stall

The smell of smoke, sweat and sex wrapped around them as they entered the crowded lav. Couples lined the walls, ignoring the new arrivals. Draco spotted two glossy-eyed boys leaving a stall. He rushed to claim it and pulled Harry inside, locking the door.

“Alone at last, Potter.”

“Just hurry. Do you have anything?”

“Hang on.”

“Rip it with your teeth, I’m dripping!”

“Bet you’re glad I kept this wet cloth from the take-away chicken.”

“Just clean my glasses, and don’t spill any more drinks on me!”

“Perfectly good stall gone to waste.” Draco sighed.

Pause.

Harry smirked. “Says who?”


End file.
